Unexplainable Bond
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: When Middle Earth thought Smaug the Magnificent was dead, he really was sent to the Enchanted Forest. There he encounters Zila Night a shapes shifter who just couldn't bear to kill him. Over time both dragon and shape-shifter form a powerful bond that the both of them didn't know they would share.


**Hello my beloved readers!  
So I had this idea come to my head awhile back. Smaug will be appearing in Dark Shadows Season 3. Hope you fellow Dark Shadows fans enjoy! **

**Smaug belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein, other characters in Once belong to their creators I only own Zila.**

 **Zila's POV**

Tears streamed down my eyes as I headed toward his cave. I didn't know if this would be the last time if I would see my most trusted and beloved friend. When we had first met it was no friendship, because he had always despised those outside of his species. Especially dwarves according to him, dwarfs from his realm were greedy, and because of this greed he had been driven out of his home and had been injured enough where he almost died. The last thing he had remembered wax he had fallen into a lake and waited for death to claim him, but that didn't happen he was somehow brought to the Enchanted Forest.

 **2 Years Earlier Before Curse.**

 **In Council Room**

"So it is a dragon that has killed a gang of thieves?" I asked my father Lord Maurice.

"Yes and rumor has it this beast is intelligent and and is very big"

"You know I don't like the idea of killing a dragon father" I said gravely. In my mind dragons were beautiful and they deserved respect.

My father turned to me and he walked forward up to me. He pressed a hand onto my shoulder in a comforting manner.

"Our people can't have a beast that is bloodthirsty my beloved Zila"

Here I knew he was right so I gave in.

"Very well"

After receiving directions where this beast was I retrieved to my room so I could be properly dressed for this mission. I chose my favorite purple poet shirt with the black corset which would be around my middle, the black pants and boots. My hair was in a braid and Masamune hung from my back in its scabbard. The journey was an hour away from the castle by horse so I was ready to end this. My hands were gloved as she chose a sorrel gelding with a black mane and tail to use for the journey.

The ride to the cave was uneventful and I tied the gelding to a tree branch so it wouldn't become the dragon's next meal. The cave was located on top of a cliff that overlooked the forest and nearby lake, it was high enough for the dragon to take flight and return to its lair. The climb to the cave took longer than expected and it was close to evening until I finally came upon it. The entrance was large and the I was surprised to see the cave was already lit up by many torches on the wall.

I removed Masamune from its scabbard before she entered. As I entered the cave could sense the beast and his aura told me he was powerful. I walked through the large tunnel until I finally came upon a spectacular sight. My eyes went wide at the mountains of gold coins, gem stones, and other items. The main lair was bigger than the tunnel; I also saw other passageways that went deeper into the lair. I also smelled dried blood the poor beast must be in pain. But where was this dragon?

I looked around and only saw gold, until the coins moved forward. I watched as a huge head became visible and I mean big. The dragon was sound asleep and he most likely moved his head while he slept. Then suddenly the eyelid moved and a golden eye looked back at me with a black slit. I remained still as the dragon watched me. Then the coins began to move and the creatures head began to rise out of the bed of coins. The rest of his body rose as well.

I felt my mouth drop as the dragons true size came to me. His scales were a garnet red with golden underbelly scales that went from his neck to the tips of his tail. His chest was encrusted with many gemstones and I saw a scar on the left breast. He looked more reptilian and he had many scars on his face on his face no doubt from other dragon fights.

What was unique about him was that he had four limbs, his wings acted like his front claws with three claw – like fingers attached to them. He had two back legs and his tail was barbed and dangerous looking.

"Well"

I jumped out of my skin when the dragon spoke.

"It would seem a thief has entered my domain"

"I am not here to steal from you" I said back to the dragon.

The dragons fangs bared and I realized he was smirking at me.

"You were sent here to kill me then"

It wasn't a question but a statement that was true. Then the great beast snaked his head towards me and I held my sword out.

"That blade is impressive little one but no blade can pierce my armor"

Great he was now toying with me.

"Tell me little one who are you and where do you come from may I ask?"

"Who I am is none of your concern"

"You have fire within you and I admire that, but it won't keep you alive"

I gave the dragon a death look now he was toying with me. This seemed to amuse him even more because his smirk grew.

"I think I know who you are"

"Quit toying with me dragon" I warned.

But the smug winged beast only chuckled. Having enough I leapt myself into the air with Masamune in one hand while the other grabbed a neck spike and I pulled myself onto the dragons back and was about to push my sword into the dragons flesh but that never happened it simply bounced off his scales. The dragon was angry now and he used his tail to grab my left ankle and I was pulled off of his back. I now hung upside down in front of his huge face.

"Did I not tell you no blade could pierce me little one?" he growled. He then threw me into the air and I landed onto a bed of coins, this saved me from injuring myself.

"Who are you?" I asked the dragon, he was not from this land but another.

"I am Smaug the Magnificent" the dragon answered.

"You're not from the Enchanted Forest" I stated.

"You are correct little one I am from another realm called Middle Earth, I was near death when I somehow was brought here into this land, how I do not know"

I was quiet and looked into Smaug's golden eyes that stared back at me.

I then saw that Smaug had dried blood on several places on his body, one around the scar on his chest, several on his right flank, on his neck and wings.

"How long have you've been hurt?" I asked him.

Smaug snorted and his eyes narrowed.

"I do not need you tending to my wounds" he growled. "Now leave me in peace consider yourself lucky little one, the next time we meet I won't hesitate to kill you"

His rudeness annoyed me and I grabbed Masamune and stormed out of the cave. Great not only could I not kill him, he was also an asshole.

 **Several Days Later**.

Father was not happy that I could not kill Smaug, I had told him him especially swords, arrows, and other weapons would only deflect themselves off of his hide like my Masamune did after I tried to stab hjm. However my mind refused to let go of Smaug especially his injuries. From what I had seen his wounds were merely a few days old, but they looked infected. Not caring about his threat I got out of bed to dress myself. I chose a black hunting dress and matching pants, my clothes didn't shred when I needed to phase. After I pulled my hair into a braid, I pulled my boots on and put Masamune onto my back. I then swiped various medical herbs, clean rags, peroxide to disinfect wounds, and other things I would need for my plan.

I took the same gelding from before and when I got near the cave I got off of him. I had ridden bareback and the horse would always return to me if I turned him loose. I smacked his hindquarters and he reared before he took off into a gallop. I walked faster up to the cave this time because I was worried about Smaug. Sure he was an asshole, but he didn't deserve to die. As I entered through the cave my heart began to beat hard.

Smaug to my surprise was not under his bed of coins, his wounds had gotten worse and it looked like he hadn't slept. The dragon lifted his head up when he saw me walking towards him.

"Did I not warn you last time little one? That I would kill you the next time we met?"

"Your threats are meaningless Smaug, your wounds are getting worse by the day, and if you don't let me help you, you will die and I think we both can agree that you don't wish for that right now"

Smaug looked at me with his golden eyes before he nodded before he rested his head back down on top of the coins. Smirking I approached him ready to start my work. After I set my medical supplies down I took the rags and went in search for a water source. I found an indoor lake not far from the main chamber where Smaug lay. I bent down and placed the rags into the water soaking them, once they were soaked enough I got back to my feet. I first focused on the wound around the scar on his chest. With care I wiped away all the dried blood away, then I used the peroxide to clean the cuts that were still bleeding. Smaug growled when he felt the stinging of the disinfectant working.

I only rolled my eyes and continued to tend to his injury. After I finished with the peroxide I used a healing herb that would help the healing process speed up. The herb was a powder and it also stopped any bleeding. Sure enough the bleeding stopped and it would serve as a bandage. I then continued this same routine with his other wounds. Once I was finished Smaug said.

"I am feeling less pain now"

"Good"

I replied to him before I excused myself to wash my hands to get rid of the mixture of blood, peroxide, and herb powder. When I return Smaug's stomach growled.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked him.

"A week ago" came the dragons reply.

"You need to eat if you don't you won't regain your strength" I told him simply. Smaug looked at me with annoyance before he nodded. Smirking I gathered the medical supplies before turning to leave the cave.

At the entrance of the cave I put my Masamune down along with the medical things before I phased into my wolf form. I was able to get down into the forest below the cliff much easier than it was to hike up to the cave. About a half hour later I returned to the cave with a very large buck in my mouth. I ignored its blood staining my black fur; I would have to drop the buck a few times so I could rest before I would pick up the deer's throat into my fangs.

Smaug's eyes widened in curiosity as I pulled the stags towards him. I then dropped the deer next his head and returned to my human form.

"I didn't know you were a skin changer" Smaug said.

"Is that the same thing as a shape-shifter?" I inquired.

"Yes back in my realm there were many now these days the number is few because of Orcs"

This got me to shoot the dragon a questioning look. Smaug merely chucked before he opened his mouth and I watched in awe as his chest glowed orange and hot fire shot out of his mouth, the flames engulfed the deer cooking it to his liking. Smaug watched as his food burned before he opened his mouth once more and cold air escaped it cooling off the deer. Then the dragon tore into the tough hide of his prey. I decided now would be a good time to leave, so Smaug could rest.

"Leaving so soon?" Smaug asked in a pouting voice. I turned to the dragon.

"I thought you didn't want me to stay?"

Smaug and I looked at each other for a few silent moments before he said.

"I can't explain why but I don't want to kill you any longer, you're an interesting little creature"

My face turned red at his compliment.

"I like my new home and because you have gone out of the way to help me, I won't kill any of your people if you can swear to me I won't be harassed or have my life taken, I grow tired of fighting trespassers"

"I will do what I can" I told the dragon.

"Thank you"

Smaug then returned to his meal and I took my leave. Once I had returned home I told my father of Smaug's offer. As usual Papa was flabbergasted but decided to give the dragon a chance. I returned to the cave two days later to check on Smaug's wounds. They looked better and Smaug seemed glad to see me. It was then we began to build a friendship if you could call it that. I would clean his wounds while he would tell me stories of his realm. It wasn't that different from the Enchanted Forest, there were just a few differences. Smaug explained he was the last of his kind and he had lived under a mountain that was called the Lonely Mountain. He had claimed it from dwarves the kingdom named Erebor, Smaug had been drawn there by the immense gold, jewels, and other wealth. This explained why his new cave was full of so much treasure.

Smaug then would tell me of the foul creature called Orcs; he despised them as much as he did with dwarves. There were also few wizards that news surprised me, the Enchanted Forest had many, and also there was talk of elves. Elves in our land were rare and they didn't like to mingle in human affairs. Smaug talked of how he was driven from his home and in a rage he destroyed a whole city which irritated me.

Smaug teased me about this before he continued with his tale, he was shot in the heart by a black arrow and he remembered falling into the lake and he had fallen unconscious, when he awoke he was shocked he was still alive. Then he searched for a new job home and found the cave, he then told me he deposed of a gang of thieves and he stole their treasure.

"How are old are you?" I asked Smaug one day as I washed my hands.

"Two centuries my kind can live to be a thousand years or more"

"Well you look good for your age" I teased.

"I want your name Little One we have known each other for almost a month and you have gained my trust which is not earned so easily"

"I am Zila Night, daughter of Sir Maurice and the lead general in this domain"

"Your name fits you because of your black fur when you shift"

I smiled at the dragon and he chuckled, he then snaked his head towards me. He stopped and his nose pressed itself against my stomach. I then held my hand out and it came into contact with his scaly nose, his skin was soft underneath my palm.

 **Several Months Pass.**

My relationship with Smaug became a strong friendship. He kept to his word and he posed no threat to Avonlea. I was dressed in the same outfit when I came to visit my dear friend. Smaug was actually standing up when I found him. As our bond grew I told him about my past, how my parents died, how I had been adopted by Maurice and Colette, how I had a sister I loved. Smaug had been the third and youngest hatchling in his brood. He was raised by both his sire and dam. According to him his siblings died from being shot out of the sky by Orcs, while his parents succumbed to disease.

"Perfect timing" Smaug said as he saw me. "I was about to go flying and I want you to join me"

My eyes went wide in excitement.

"You're okay with me riding on your back?"

"Only you shall have that honor as my future rider if you will have as your dragon"

I felt honored at his suggestion.

"I accept your proposal"

Smaug smirked before he walked forward using his wings, he stopped next to me and he extended his left wing out. I climbed up it and I was on his back a second later. I gripped my hands onto a couple of his neck spikes. My legs were pressed into his scales as one can usually did when they rode a horse.

"Hang on" Smaug said before he began to walk forward and I hung on. Sunlight blinded my eyes as we came out of the cave, Smaug then opened his wings and flapped them before he used his back legs to leap into the air. Riding Smaug was incredible especially with having the wind blowing in my face. Smaug would flap his wings every few minutes, he flew us over the forest before he came upon the lake, and we passed my town and the castle.

Smaug then did a flying upside down maneuver and I swore at the dragon as he did this. Smaug laughed as he continued to fly us over the beauty that was the Enchanted Forest.

 **2 Years Later.**

 **Still Zila's POV**

"You don't need to be nervous Rumple, Smaug won't harm you" I reassured my fiancé as we came upon Smaug's lair. Rumple wore his travel attire while I wore the same outfit I wore the first time I met Smaug. Smaug had been told by Athena that was I taken by Rumple as a deal to protect Avonlea from the Ogres war. My beloved dragon had been hurt badly in the last battle thanks to the magic arrows the damn Ogres had. What I didn't expect to happen was to find my true mate and love within the male Dark One.

"I can't help but be a little dearie I mean I have heard tales of this dragon" Rumple said. I sighed before taking my mate's hand into mine and I led him into the cave.

Smaug was out of his bed of coins busy eating a huge elk when we came in. Immediately my dragon smelled me and he turned his attention away from his meal. His golden eyes eying Rumple.

"I am glad to see you safe Zila I thought I wouldn't see you again"

"I'm here and well my friend, I'm sure you know this man who stands next to me"

"Indeed" Smaug said before he snaked his head towards Rumple. Rumple remained still as Smaug's snout came to a stop mere inches of his chest. He sniffed Rumple before he smirked.

"So you are my rider's true mate Rumplestiltskin?" Smaug asked my mate.

"Indeed I am" Rumple replied.

"I'm glad to hear it, my rider has longed for her other half, and from what I have heard about you, you pass my expectations all I ask is that you don't hurt my riders heart"

Rumple's lips then broke into a smirk.

"I have no intention on doing so"

Smaug then pulled his head back and he laughed as did Rumple. It would seem these two would get along just fine.

 **Present**

And Rumple and Smaug did get along; after I gave birth to our daughter we introduced her to Smaug. Smaug had gently poked his nose with Dakota in the bundles of blankets when I first introduced him to her. Four years had passed and despite my marriage to Rumple I always found time to visit my dragon. Now I had to say goodbye because the curse would be enacted and my memories of Smaug would face from my mind.

"Is that you Zila?" came Smaug's voice as I entered his treasure room. The fire drake was standing on his back legs and finger joint wings. Immediately his golden eyes saw I was upset.

"It's time isn't it?" he asked.

"Yes my friend it is"

Rumple had made an alteration to the curse so Smaug's territory would not be affected. This went all the way through Avonlea.

Smaug sighed before he walked towards me, he stopped close enough to where he could snake his head towards me. When his snout touched my chest I buried my face into his scaled snout. My hands held his face close.

"I will miss you Zila" Smaug said before he used his tongue to lick the tears away from my face.

"And I will you" I replied. The two of us remained like this before Smaug pulled himself away. He then turned his head and grabbed something into his jaws; he then returned his head back to me and gently placed a dragon figurine of himself into my palm. The statue was made out of garnets while the golden scales were real gold. Even the were the same.

"I had Rumple make that for you so that you won't forget me"

"I will never forget you Smaug and one day we will meet again"

"We will have that is guaranteed"

Smaug then pressed his snout against my face one last time as though he was kissing my forehead. He then pulled away and I did as well. Tears no longer fell down my face as I walked away from my best friend, I felt Smaug eying me as I left. He then roared as I left the cave and I smiled while holding the figurine in my arms.

"Until we meet again my friend"

 **^^  
Tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
